Mon Cheri
by Mary-Jane kari Watson
Summary: Kari gets a makeover, then starts to fall for a close friend. but will someone stand in her way? Check it out! ^_^ (alot more romance coming up)


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but if I did Kari would have married T.k at the end of season 2!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* - - - - ~*kari*~ ^_^  
  
Mon Cheri  
  
"Hey Kari, guess what's happening this weekend?" Mimi said with enthusiasm. " I don't know, what?" Kari replied. "The whole class is going to an all expenses paid trip to Fiji Island!" Mimi answered. "What a second Mimi, slow down. What class exactly?" She asked. "Like it really matters! You don't even like any one anyway! But we're going with our English class! And some other class. You have to go shopping with me!" Mimi whined. Kari sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi took Kari to the mall to get ready for the school trip. "Oh my gosh Kari! Orange is so your colour!" Mimi smiled. Kari just rolled her eyes "sure" she said faking a smile. Mimi picked out some orange high heels with straps that went around her leg. "I'm going to make Kari shine" Mimi thought to herself. She smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari got home and looked in the mirror. She looked at her brown hair that was slightly damaged. "I'm taking full control now!" She said as she rushed out to the Hair and Nail salon. "Are you free?" Kari asked someone who worked there. "Yes, is everything alright?" The girl asked Kari. "not really, I just feel like taking over, like full control, showing people that this is who I really am" She said. "I went through that too. My name is Serena, I go to Odaiba High School." The blonde girl said.  
  
"Really? I go there too! My name is Kari" She said. Serena smiled. "My class is going to Fiji Island and that's why I really want to look like different and we're leaving tomorrow! It's not like I'm insecure with the way I look but I'm tired of being Plain Jane." Kari explained. "Don't worry we can do this all today, and my class is going to Fiji Island as well" Serena stated. "Great" Kari said. They carried on their conversation for about 45 minutes before Serena made Kari over.  
  
Two and half-hours later  
  
Kari looked in the mirror. Her Blonde strands of hair were layered and curled at the ends and lay on her shoulder. Her eyelids had a shade of purple and her lips shaded a pink rose. She was wearing a long pink sparkly dress and high pink shoes with a clear, hollow heel with a bunch of sparkling beads inside. Her nails were manicured and she got a pedicure to go with it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Serena asked. "Do I like it? I love it! It's great, Thanks Serena". "No biggie" she winked. "I'll see you tomorrow Serena! Later!" "I'm gonna make her shine" Serena thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day everyone got into the plane that would fly to Fiji Island. Serena was sitting next to Mimi. "Hey Kari! Over here!" Serena called. Mimi's mouth dropped open "Th-That's K-K-Kari?" Mimi stuttered trying to form the words out of her mouth. "Yes, I helped her out yesterday" Serena said. Kari giggled. "Oh My Gosh Kari! You look so. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! You look great!" Mimi screeched. Kari sat down beside Serena and couldn't wait until she reached Fiji Island.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the long trip, they were assigned hotel rooms. Kari was partnered with Serena and Mimi was partnered with Sora.  
  
This is what Kari was waiting for! She couldn't wait to lounge around on the beach. She ran out of the room and  
  
-BOOM-  
  
She fell.  
  
"Kari! Cool your jets, I'm coming with you all right? You need to work on your walk too" Serena joked.  
  
They walked onto the beach. "Isn't it pretty?" Serena said. "That's for sure" Kari answered. They lay on their towels on the beach. Kari sported a pink string bikini and Serena wore a red string bikini. "Hey Serena come with me!" Her boyfriend Josh said. "Kari, want me to stay with you or don't you mind?" She asked. "It's okay, go, have fun!" She pushed Serena away. "Okay see you later my amigo!" She winked. Kari got up and walked into the nearest pool at the resort. No one else was there. "I wonder why no one is here. It's only 3 o'clock, hmmm.." She thought out loud.  
  
Swish, swish  
  
She heard the water move around. She turned around. "Oh, T.k you scared me!" she sighed in relief. "Kari, is that you?" T.k asked puzzled. Kari pulled her hair back so you could see her face clearly. He looked into her eyes, that same glow as before. "It is you! Whoa! Kari you look..well you look..amazing" He finally spat out. She smiled. "thanks" she winked at him.  
  
Kari and T.k spent 3 hours in the pool splashing each other and talking up a storm about everything.  
  
"Kari! Where were you?" Serena asked when she got back to they're room. "Oh sorry, I lost track of time, I was in the pool by the beach." "Oh all right" Serena said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going out for dinner with Josh now." "Okay, bye!" Kari wailed as she walked out the door. She lay on her bed and thought about how confident she now felt.  
  
CREEK  
  
the doorknob turned.  
  
It was unlock.  
  
"Hey, Kari you busy?"  
  
It was T.k!  
  
She smiled. "No."  
  
"Want to go out for dinner or something?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, let me get changed first" She said. He waited on her bed. "Damn, Kari is so majorly HOTT" He thought to himself.  
  
When Kari was ready she and T.k went to a French restaurant that just so happen to be a few blocks away from their resort.  
  
"T.k, everything is in French." Kari said, as she looked at the menu in her well-manicured hands. "Uhh.I can see that" He said. "I know some French but not stuff that's listed on menu's." She laughed. "Me too, a bit anyway." He replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.k awakened with a big smile on his face. "I had the best time with Kari last night" He said to his roommate Josh. "I wouldn't doubt it." He said.  
  
"She's so amazing. I think I'm falling for her." He thought.  
  
He went to Kari's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Knock, Knock."  
  
Serena answered.  
  
"Hey Serena, is Kari there?"  
  
"No.The last time I heard from her was when she called me on my cell last night and told me she was having dinner with you." Serena said looking upset since she wasn't with him. "You mean, She didn't come back last night? I dropped her off right at her door! And saw her go inside!" T.k couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh My Gosh, She probably left the door unlocked!" Serena screamed. Josh hurried to Serena to see what was wrong. "Honey baby! What's wrong?" he asked her. "Kari's gone! She's missing!" She cried. "Damn! Jeez let's go put out a search" He said as he took Serena's hand and walked out the door. T.k fell to the floor. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. Loosing his best friend Kari. Loosing the love of his life.  
  
He slapped himself several times to see if he was just having a dream.  
  
"Come on, come on, this can't be true!" He screamed. His scream echoed through out the resort.  
  
Kari was missing.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
If I get enough reviews!!!!!  
  
~*kari*~ 


End file.
